Pluggable modules, such as memory and storage components, are inserted into slots within component cages generate heat during their operation. Accordingly, for performance and to prevent damage to the pluggable modules, cooling systems have been implemented to maintain the pluggable modules at acceptable operational temperatures. As the speeds and power consumption expectations of these pluggable modules continue to increase, and as more component cages are placed within a given equipment chassis, an expected challenge is removal of the heat generated by the pluggable modules operating within these chassis.